


Hold Me and Don't Let Go

by KalexLuthor1993420



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jessica Jones (TV), Lost Girl (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gay, Gay Sex, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protectiveness, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexLuthor1993420/pseuds/KalexLuthor1993420
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Bo/Tamsin (Lost Girl), Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dyson/Kenzi (Lost Girl), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Jessica Jones/Patricia Walker, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 8





	Hold Me and Don't Let Go

Patricia and Jessica were thick as thieves. They were always together. Even after Jessica went to a different college the two would sneak out of their dorms so they could be together. One day Jessica doesn’t show up to work so Patricia gets worried. She checks her phone every five minutes. Finally Patricia has had enough of waiting and decides to call Edward.

_**“Hey Trish. What’s up?” “Have you and Bella seen Jessica?” “No why? She not at work?” “No and I’ve tried calling her. There was no answer.” “Alright. Jacob and I will check out her place.” “Thank you. Call me if you find something.” “Of course.”** _

Patricia hangs up. She goes back to work. A little over 3 hours later Patricia’s phone starts buzzing. She picks it up.

_**“Anything?” “Afraid not. She’s not here and there isn’t anything taken or moved around.” “Check the drawer in her desk. The bottom one. There should be a envelope with some cash, keys and some ID’s and passports.”** _

A few minutes pass.

_**“It's all here.” “I have a feeling of where she is.” “I’m not going to like this am I?” “No you're not. She’s been kidnapped.” “By who?” “My father. Tell Harry I need him to come to my apartment.” “Okay. Do you need me or Jake?” “No I’ll be fine. I’ll text you when I find her.” “Okay. Bye Trish. Be careful.” “Thanks. Bye for now.”** _

Patricia drives home after hanging up. Once there she has a quick shower and gets dressed. A few minutes later there’s a knock at the door. Patricia grabs her desert eagle from the drawer by the door and cocks it. “Trish put the gun down it's me.” Patricia puts her gun down on the end table and unlocks then opens the door. Harry walks in. “Hey.” The two hug. “Hey. You ready?” Harry nods. “Ron is waiting in the car.” Patricia grabs her gun and sticks it in her waistband. The two leave. Harry and Patricia get in the car and Ron drives off. “Are you sure he has her?” “No but I know if he doesn’t he'll know who does.” Ron pulls over. The three put down their masks and then get out of the car. They storm the building. In the room where Jessica is being held. The guy turns to his partner after hearing gun shots. “Go check it out.” The man nods and leaves. More gun shots can be heard. A few seconds later the door opens and Harry has his gun against the man’s head. He goes to grab his gun. “Don’t you dare.” Ron comes over and disarms the man. Patricia walks over to Jessica and takes the duck tape off her mouth. Jessica wakes up and looks up. She jumps and tries to fight against the rope. “Hey relax. Relax it's me.” Patricia takes off her mask. She untied the rope quickly and Jessica falls into Patricia’s arms. Jessica wraps her arms around Patricia’s neck and cries into her neck. Patricia rubs Jessica's back. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here. Shhh. I’ve got you.” Jessica buries her face in Patricia’s neck. The three leave after Patricia picks up Jessica and carries her. Harry, Ron and Patricia bring Jessica to the hospital. After getting examined Jessica is laying down on the cot looking away from the nurse. “You can go home tomorrow okay? You just need to rest.” Jessica nods and curls into Patricia’s chest. Patricia kisses the top of Jessica's head and wraps her arms around. “I’m here.” “Don't leave okay? Just hold me and don’t let go.” “I won’t. Go to sleep.” Jessica falls asleep. Harry comes in about an hour later. “How is she?” “She’s a little bruised and broken but she’s okay. Did you tell the others?” Harry nods. “Edward and Jake are already scanning the streets.” Patricia smiles. “Good. That’ll keep them busy. I need a favor.” Harry nods. “Sup?” “I need you to go to Jessica's apartment and pack all her things and bring them to mine. The code is 2422.” Harry nods. “Got it.” “Thanks.” Harry leaves. Patricia falls asleep shortly after. When she wakes up Patricia grabs her phone and checks her messages. Nothing. Patricia sighs and puts her phone back down. A few minutes later Jessica wakes. She stretches a bit. “Do you have to go?” Patricia shakes her head. “No. I’m all yours.” Jessica smiles at that and lays her head on Patricia’s chest. Patricia plays with Jessica's hair. “You know I’ve been thinking.” Jessica hums. “What about?” “The night you and I got super drunk and ended up in bed together in college.” Jessica chuckles. “Why that day? Why did it have to be that day?” Patricia smiles and shrugs. “I think it’s because some part of me wishes how it was for you.” Jessica buries her face in Patricia’s neck and whispers in her ear, “It was the best I’ve ever had.” Patricia smiles. “I’m glad. Have you been with anyone since that night?” Jessica nods. “They were all terrible compared to you. You took your time. They just rushed it and then went on with their lives.” Patricia grabs her phone and checks her messages. Jessica looks up. “Anything?” Patricia shakes her head. “Nothing yet.” Jessica sighs. “Go. You do your thing.” Patricia shakes her head. “I’m good. I’m gonna stay here.” Jessica smiles. “I know but I also know you want to go find your father.” Patricia shrugs. “You’re more important. Go back to sleep.” Jessica goes back to sleep. Patricia grabs her phone and goes to the bathroom. She creates a group text.

**Trish- Everyone check in**   
**Ed- Bella and I are here**   
**Jake- Here**   
**Harry- Hermione and I are here**   
**Ron- Present**   
**Wy- Doc and I are here**   
**Nic- Waves and I are present**   
**Al- Kara, Lena and I are present**   
**Bo- Lauren, Dyson and I are here**   
**Tam- Kenzi and I are present**   
**Trish- Okay so everyone be on the lookout for my father. Thank you**

Patricia finishes in the bathroom and then goes back to sleep on the cot with Jessica. The next morning. Patricia and Jessica are waiting for their friend Nicole to pick them up. A few seconds after Patricia puts her gun in her waistband Nicole pulls up. “Hey sorry I’m late. Bad traffic.” Patricia and Jessica nod and get in the car. Nicole drives off. “So you really think your dad did this?” Patricia nods. “I do. He’s always hated me and Jessica being so close. He’s always tried to split us up. He even made me go to a different college.” Jessica giggles. “That didn’t keep us apart though.” Patricia chuckles. “Nope.” Nicole pulls into Patricia’s apartment complex. “Well we'll be on high alert. No way he'll get past us again.” Patricia smiles. “I know. We'll see you.” Nicole waves as she starts pulling out of the complex. Jessica and Patricia wave until Nicole is gone. They then go up to the apartment. Patricia puts her gun in the drawer by the door and then goes into the kitchen. Jessica follows. “Trish.” Jessica wraps her arms around Patricia from behind. “I miss you.” Patricia turns around and lifts Jessica onto the counter. She stands in between Jessica's legs and the two kiss deeply. The kiss becomes more and more heated. Jessica sticks her tongue out and runs it along Patricia’s lips. Patricia opens her mouth and deepens the kiss even further. The two make out for some time. Patricia is the first to pull away. “Damn that was intense.” Jessica takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “You’re telling me. That was awesome.” Patricia chuckles. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” The two start making out again. They only stop to take off their shirts. Patricia pulls away so she can take off her pants. Patricia continues to make out with Jessica as she carries her to the couch. Patricia sits down not once breaking away from Jessica. The two stop to breathe. “You know I've been thinking about you and me.” Patricia smiles. “Oh really?” Patricia runs her hands down Jessica's chest. Jessica nods. “I want you. I want us.” Patricia smiles and kisses Jessica deeply. When she pulls away. “I want that too. I always have.” Jessica smiles. “Yeah?” Patricia nods. “Yeah.” Jessica stands up and takes off her pants and then sits back down on Patricia’s lap. Jessica puts her hand down Patricia’s briefs and pulls out her dick. Jessica starts making out with Patricia as she slides onto her dick. They both moan into the kiss. Jessica just sits there for a few minutes while making out. Patricia pulls away. “You gonna move?” Jessica smiles and starts going up and down slowly. Patricia throws her head back against the couch cushions. “Fucking hell.” Jessica moans and grabs one of Patricia’s hands and wraps it around her throat. Patricia squeezes just a bit every time Jessica went down. Jessica unclasps her bra and lets it fall to the ground. Patricia leans forward and buries her face between Jessica's breasts. Jessica runs her fingers through Patricia’s hair. Jessica climbs off and turns around. She then slides back down on Patricia’s dick. Patricia puts her hands on Jessica's sides as Jessica bounces up and down. “Fuck babe you’re gonna make me cum.” Jessica moans. “It’s okay Trish. You can let go.” A few seconds later Patricia grips onto the couch pillow and throws her head back as she starts cumming. Jessica smiles and sits there and lays back against Patricia. Patricia wraps her arms around Jessica's waist and chest. Jessica hums contentedly. “I feel complete again.” Patricia smiles and kisses Jessica softly. “I’m glad. Jess I need to ask you something.” Jessica sighs. “I don’t know Trish. I would tell you if I did.” Patricia nods. “I know. It’s not that.” Jessica raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” Patricia nods. “Do you love me?” Jessica gets up and puts her clothes back on. Patricia looks sad. Jessica sighs and sits beside Patricia. “You know love isn’t easy for me. I care about you. That’s alI I can say for right now.” Patricia smiles. “Okay. I’m sorry. Sometimes I forget.” Jessica nods. “I wish. You know that I wish I could right?” Patricia smiles and nods. “I do. I just.” Patricia sighs. “I just feel like I’m going to lose you at some point. I don't know why.” Jessica smiles and kisses Patricia softly. “I have to go out. I’ll be back.” Patricia grabs Jessica's wrist. “Where you going?” “Out with Malcolm. I promised him a drink.” Patricia gets up and puts her clothes back on. “I’m coming too.” Jessica puts her hand against Patricia’s chest stopping her from walking any further. “I get you’re trying to protect me and all but no.” Patricia moves Jessica’s hand and continues to follow her to the door. Patricia grabs her gun and sticks it in her waistband and follows Jessica out. Jessica shakes her head and smiles. She holds Patricia’s hand in the car. The two stop at a bar and walk in after Patricia locks the car. Jessica sees Malcolm and waves. He waves back. Jessica kisses Patricia on the cheek and then walks up to the table Malcolm is sitting at and sits down. Patricia sits a few seats behind them. Malcolm raises an eyebrow. “Bodyguard?” Jessica nods. “Of sorts. She’s worried for me.” Malcolm nods. “I see. So how are you? I haven’t seen you in a few months.” Jessica shrugs. “I’m okay. I’m sorry about just leaving you like that.” Malcolm shrugs. “It’s cool. It’s not like we were dating or anything.” Jessica nods. “I know but still. Can I get a beer please?” The man walks over to the bartender and they have a small chat. The man then comes back over with a beer. Jessica takes it and then pays the man. “Thank you.” The man smiles and walks away. Patricia watches the people around her and Jessica for hours as Jessica and Malcolm chatted away. Finally Patricia comes over and sits next to Jessica and throws her arm over Jessica’s shoulder. She also has her other hand on the grip of her gun. Jessica notices. She whispers in Patricia’s ear, “What’s wrong?” “See that man over at the bar in the corner?” Jessica nods. “He’s been staring at you on and off for the past hour and a half.” Malcolm looks confused. The man pulls out his gun. “Get down!” Malcolm and Jessica get under the table. Patricia shoots her gun and so does the man. “Jess lets go.” Jessica and Malcolm come out from under the table and they run out of the bar. More guys come up and start shooting. “Get in the car!” Shots are fired all around. Jessica takes Malcolm’s hand and they run to the car. Jessica gets in the back and Malcolm in the front. Patricia throws her keys to Malcolm and he starts up the car. Patricia gets in the passenger seat and Malcolm drives off. Patricia rolls down her window and shoots at the car behind them. Patricia swears. “I’m out.” Jessica hands Patricia another magazine and Patricia reloads her gun. She shoots at the tires and the car crashes into the wall and explodes. Malcolm keeps driving. “What the fuck was that about?” “Jessica and I are being hunted by my father and his men. We have been since we finished college.” Malcolm keeps his eyes on the road. “Where am I going?” Patricia rubs her forehead. Jessica puts her hand on Patricia’s shoulder. “Relax babe. We'll find him.” “Just pull over at the next gas station.” Malcolm nods and does as he’s told. The three get out. Malcolm fills the gas tank while Jessica and Patricia go in the store. When the two come out of the store Malcolm is leaning against the gas station. “You two took your time.” They both shrug and get in the car with Malcolm following. He starts up the car and drives off. After a few minutes. “Pull over.” Malcolm looks worried but does as he’s told. Jessica chuckles. “Relax dude.” Jessica and Patricia get out and take the bags with them. Malcolm watches the two girls spray paint the car. After the car is spray painted the two women come back in the car. “Drive.” Jessica and Patricia put on their seatbelts. Malcolm drives off after starting the engine again. “Just keep going. I’ll tell you when to stop.” Malcolm nods. After a few minutes. “Turn left.” Malcolm turns. “Right.” Malcolm turns. “Drive into that underground garage please.” Malcolm nods. Once parked Malcolm turns off the engine and gets out with Jessica and Patricia following. Malcolm locks the car and hands over the keys to Patricia. “Where we going?” Patricia opens a coded door and opens it. “To get another car.” Jessica goes over to the wall and grabs the keys hidden underneath the ledge. She passes them to Patricia. She unlocks a car. Malcolm looks amazed. “You have a sports car?” Jessica smiles. “She has 7. Now come on. They’ve probably tracked us here already.” Malcolm and Jessica get in the back. Patricia gets in and starts up the engine. “Put on your seatbelts and hold on.” Malcolm and Jessica put on their seatbelts. Malcolm holds onto the passenger seat as Patricia speeds off. Jessica chuckles. “First time?” Malcolm nods. Jessica holds onto one of Malcolm’s hands and he squeezes. “Sorry.” Jessica shrugs. “It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt. You can squeeze as much as you want to.” After a few minutes Patricia pulls into her underground garage and parks in her spot. The three get out. “Another hidden car garage?” Patricia nods. “But this one belongs to my building.” Malcolm looks confused. It’s when the three get up to Patricia’s apartment he understands. “Why are you letting me stay here?” Patricia grabs Malcolm’s arm and pulls him inside her apartment. “You are friends with Jess are you not?” Malcolm nods. “Then you have your answer. You mean something to her.” Patricia and Jessica yawn. Malcolm smiles. “You can go to bed. I’ll keep an ear out.” Jessica takes off her shirt and goes into the bedroom. Patricia takes her gun out of her waistband and hands it to Malcolm. “You know how to use it right?” Malcolm nods. “I have a gun of my own.” Patricia nods. “I’m counting on you.” Malcolm nods. “I understand. Go.” Patricia goes into her room and closes the doors. Jessica plugs in her phone along side Patricia’s. The two go to sleep after brushing their teeth and getting naked.


End file.
